Sweet Music
by Kristen3
Summary: For her birthday, Niles takes Daphne to a sold-out country music concert, and the night proves to be memorable in a way neither expected. One-shot. Early birthday present for xfilesfanatic!


**Author's Note: **This story idea has been in my head for a while, and when my good friend Aria (crazysockmonkeys) informed me that xfilesfanatic's birthday was coming up, I decided it would make a good birthday present. Thanks to both of you for your amazing support of my stories! *Hugs*

Daphne wondered how Niles could ever top this birthday present. But she didn't let herself dwell on the thought too much. She certainly didn't want to miss a moment of this night. Niles had somehow gotten tickets to a sold-out concert with a hugely successful country singer that Daphne loved. She knew this was hardly his kind of music, which made his gift all the more touching. The young musician had had a string of hits, most of which were love songs. It seemed to both Niles and Daphne that those songs had been written specifically for them, chronicling their prolonged journey toward becoming a couple and starting their family.

Right now, Brandon Coleman was up on stage singing one of his hits. The song ended, and he began speaking to the crowd, as he had done several times throughout the show. "Now, my next song is a duet." Daphne felt a rush of excitement; she knew which song it had to be, and she loved it. The song had been recorded with a female country star, who was busy with a tour of her own. "So, that means I'm going to need one of you to come up here and help me do this one!" The audience cheered wildly. "I'm gonna pick somebody at random, so I hope all of you know the words," he joked. The spotlight swept over the audience, stopping right on Daphne's row, third from the stage. "Looks like it's...you." Daphne could hardly believe it when he pointed straight at her.

"Me?"

Niles kissed her. "My love, looks like this night is going to be even more memorable than you thought." Little did his wife know that he had let it slip when he reserved the tickets that it was her birthday.

Still in a state of disbelief, Daphne made her way towards the stage. One of the stagehands gave her a mic as she walked toward Brandon. "Well, what's your name?" Brandon asked, giving her the smile that had landed on dozens of magazine covers.

"Daphne." She smiled nervously.

"Very pretty name. Now, are you ready to sing this song?"

Daphne's heart pounded. "Um...I'm afraid I'm not really much of a singer."

Again, Brandon smiled at her. "Well, neither was I, until I got a recording contract!"

A nervous laugh escaped from Daphne. Every eye was on her, and it scared her to death.

"OK, before you sing, why don't we just chat for a minute? That's a very lovely accent you have. You're not from Seattle originally, are you?"

"No," Daphne replied, blushing like crazy. "I'm from Manchester."

"Ah, I see. Husband? Boyfriend? I _know_ a woman like you can't be single. Am I right, gentlemen?!" A loud cheer answered his question.

"I'm here with me husband tonight. This concert was me birthday present."

"Oh, isn't that wonderful? Daphne's husband, wherever you are, you're a lucky man!"

"His name is Niles," Daphne informed him.

"Niles, you're a lucky man!" Brandon repeated, and the audience cheered. "Now, do you guys want to hear her sing, or what?" The response was immediate.

"I'm sorry," Daphne said. "I really don't think I can do this."

"You're sure?" Brandon asked. "There's nothing I can say to change your mind?" Daphne shook her head. Though it was very exciting to be up here, stage fright had gotten the best of her.

"Aw, well, OK, then. But can I at least give you a hug before you go?"

"Of course," Daphne replied. He hugged her tightly.

"Go enjoy the rest of the show with Niles, and don't forget to come backstage after so my people can give you some signed CD's for being brave enough to come up here!" The audience applauded as a very grateful Daphne returned to her seat. She barely paid attention as Brandon found another duet partner who was more than willing to sing.

"What happened?" Niles asked when she came back. "You love that song!"

"I know I do. But it's one thing to sing along with the car radio, and it's another thing to sing up there!"

Daphne felt a twinge of embarrassment as it sank in that she'd passed up an opportunity most women would've killed for. But Niles assured her that stage fright was a perfectly normal thing, and she had nothing to be ashamed of. Soon she forgot the incident, as she heard more of her favorite songs being performed.

All too soon, the show ended, and people began to file out of the theater. Daphne waited backstage for her signed CD's, while Niles made a beeline for the nearest men's room. In her head, Brandon's songs replayed non-stop. She didn't even realize she'd begun humming out loud, until someone tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me." Daphne turned around in surprise. "Aren't you Daphne, the one Brandon pulled up on stage?"

Daphne nodded. "I love the song, but I just couldn't even imagine doing it in front of thousands of people!"

The other woman rolled her eyes. "Honey, half the people here would've done the same thing you did! I can't believe your husband did this for your birthday present. When I told my boyfriend Brandon was coming here, he told me to have a good time without him! He's out with his poker buddies right now!"

"Wow, really?" Daphne asked. "Niles isn't like that at all. He's always been very sweet to me, even before I knew how he felt about me."

"Well, you must've gotten lucky, then. I love my boyfriend, but he's not big on the whole 'romance' thing." With a frustrated sigh, the woman walked away.

Suddenly, Daphne felt a new appreciation for Niles. Even after all this time, he never missed a chance to tell his wife he loved her. Parenthood had been quite an adjustment for both of them, but he was more than willing to help take care of David whenever he could. It wasn't that Daphne didn't love all the little things Niles did for her each day, but she had come to accept it as the norm. Somehow, she'd thought that all husbands were as attentive as he was. Now that she understood the truth, she would make an effort to show Niles how grateful she was for him.

"Daphne?"

Once again, the sound of her name made her turn around. This time it was a man in a black T-shirt with the word "Security" on the front. "Brandon's got some business to attend to right now, but he wanted me to give you this." He handed Daphne a bag. She looked inside and found several CD's. Each one was neatly signed, _To Daphne, Love, Brandon Coleman_. There was also T-shirt with the cover of his latest album on the front of it. Daphne knew at once that these things would always remind her of this one special night.

A short while later, Niles and Daphne got in their car, ready to go home. Thankfully, baby David was in the care of his Grandpa Martin and "Grandma" Ronee, so they would be free to enjoy the rest of the night by themselves. Daphne smiled as her husband got into the car. She took his face in her hands and kissed him for a long moment.

Niles sighed as the kiss ended. He'd never expected such a reaction from Daphne, at least not until they got home. But as he looked into her eyes, Niles recalled what had happened earlier. "My love, I have a confession to make. You weren't chosen at random to go up on stage. I mentioned when I bought the tickets that it was your birthday. If I had known you were frightened of performing, I would never have done it. I hope you can forgive me."

Daphne smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. Being up there on stage was something I'll never forget for the rest of me life. I would've loved to sing with him, but I'd much rather sing with you."

As if it had happened yesterday, Niles recalled the memorable night when the simple act of chopping vegetables led to an impromptu duet. He smiled as he removed one of the new CD's from the bag Daphne had been given. He put the disc into the car's CD player, taking out one of his many classical CD's. He quickly selected the track Daphne had been asked to sing on stage. As they drove home, they both sang along with their respective parts. Though they had both enjoyed the concert, there could be no sweeter music than this.

**The End**


End file.
